Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a package for processing sensed-data, a sensed-data processor, and a system for processing sensed-data.
Description of Related Art
As a method for testing symptoms or diseases in a human body, an in-vitro test performed by transferring a tissue out of the human body has been generally used. The in-vitro test includes a blood test, a tissue test, etc. In a case of a symptom requiring rapid sensing, a method in which a sensed-data processor is implanted into the human body to sense the symptom in real time is also used. A body-implantable package for processing sensed-data uses the implanted sensed-data processor. With the body-implantable package for processing the sensed-data, the package is implanted into the human body to sense a physiological change in the human body, for example an arrhythmia, blood pressure, blood sugar level, etc., and in real time to store the sensed-data in an internal memory or to transmit the sensed-data to an external device.